Eyes of Revenge
by amblewat
Summary: Frank, Joe, Nancy and friends have settled down in Bayport New York to raise their families. Their children all teenagers and trouble seems to find them everywhere. But the trials ahead are sure to put them to the test…Can Frank, Joe, and Nancy keep eve
1. Chapter 1

Eyes of Revenge

Here is my next story…I really appreciate the reviews. This story takes place 16 years after Nightmares. I hope everyone enjoys it. I don't own anything…your reviews are my payment. This story is T for a reason…mainly for sensitive content.

Eyes of Revenge

Summary: Frank, Joe, Nancy and friends have settled down in Bayport New York to raise their families. Their children all teenagers and trouble seems to find them everywhere. But the trials ahead are sure to put them to the test…Can Frank, Joe, and Nancy keep everything together.

Chapter 1:

Frank Hardy stepped back as the flames on the charcoal grill suddenly came to life.

"Are you trying to burn everything to a cinder?"

Coughing from the smoke and wiping his eyes. He addressed his brother's sarcastic remark. "NO…why don't you come do this then…the guests will be begging to eat the charcoal instead of the hot dogs."

Ned Nickerson took the water bottle and sprayed the hotspot for Frank. Frank put the hotdogs and hamburgers he had been grilling on a platter that…Nancy took from him with a flourish. "Well…I think they look great. No charcoal entrée's needed."

Frank put his hands on his hips… "Was I just complimented our insulted Mrs. Nickerson?"

Ned was laughing at Frank. "She said they looked great…."

Joe had snatched the water bottle. "I'm going with insulted." He squirted his brother with a jet of water. Frank was in his swimming trunks and tee shirt but had no desire to get wet today. He stepped back and narrowed his eyes "Watch it baby brother."

Joe continued his assault with the water. It was a hot July day so he knew it would dry fast. "Or what? You gonna put me in a time out?"

"No…just give you a taste of your own medicine." Then Frank reached for a nozzle that was sitting on a branch of the bush right next to him. Joe didn't see what Frank was doing until it was too late. Frank squeezed the trigger and a spray of water hit Joe. When he tried to get out of the line of fire. He had stepped onto one of the pools floats and started to topple backwards. Backwards Frank could see was right into the pool. Joe went in backside first.

When he broke the surface of the water…he was sputtering. "Damn it Frank…"

"You deserved it…consider that payback for the sheet incident."

"That was when we were in high school!!" Joe admonished.

Ned shook his head laughing. "Was life ever dull in your house?"

Laura Hardy came up at that moment. "Not Ever."

"Daddy?"

Frank looked behind his mother and saw his petite 13 year old daughter. She looked exactly like her mother blond hair and frame to match but she had inherited her grandmother and Uncle Joe's blue eyes. "Yes Princess."

"Mom says that the rest of the food is on the porch and she was counting on Uncle Joe's bottomless pit to help demolish it. So she respectfully requested that you give him a break." Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good one though."

Biff Hooper was helping Joe out of the pool as was Luke, Frank's oldest son who was a spitting image of both him and Fenton. Matt was behind them with a towel. "You alright Uncle Joe?"

"I'll be even better when I can get your father back."

Chloe put her arms around him protectively and gave her uncle a look of mock horror. "Oh no! You won't get him. I won't let you!" She giggled.

"Oh alright...Ya'll win this round…"

The gate opened and Bess Marvin, Tony Prito, and their daughter Joy Lynn entered the yard. Joy saw her best friend's laughing face. "What I miss?"

"The usual Hardy drama." Chloe answered kissing her fathers cheek.

Tony shook hands with Frank. "Is that all?"

Bess had a pasta salad in her hands. "I'll take this up to the table…if there is room for it."

Joe looked in the dish. It was Tony's secret pasta salad there was never any left overs when ever he choose to bring that particular dish. Joe was drying his hair. "OH…we'll make room."

After the food had been consumed the party continued around the pool. Callie was lounging in a chair sitting next to her husband. He held her hand loosely in his. She gazed up at his face. He was watching everyone. It really was a great party. She followed his gaze. They were on Tony Prito and Bess Marvin Prito. They were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. Keeping a close eye on their one and only miracle daughter 13 year old Joy Lynn she had Tony's olive skin and dark hair. It had taken years for Bess to get pregnant and it was after three invetro treatments and two surgeries. Biff Hooper had his arm around his wife and Bess's cousin George. They had brought their children AJ age 16 and Robert age 15 both boys had their mother's black hair but was built like their father. Chet and Chrissy were here with their children…Tiffany was the same age as Luke…Ruth Ann 15 and Mary Jane 14. They all had soft brown hair and was a mixture of their parents with the exception of Tiffany. Tiffany looked exactly like her late Aunt Iola. Phil Cohen and his wife Megan were also here with their sons Jacob 15 and Josh 13. Jake was a spitting image of his father but was nothing like him in personality. He was intelligent but a jock his younger son was the computer genius. Ned and Nancy were sitting at a table with Frank's parents. They were chatting quietly also watching the pool. Their 16 year old daughter Hannah a mirror image of Nancy and 13 year old son Carson were also swimming. Joe and Vanessa were sitting on the side of the pool closest to her and Frank. His two daughters and son were also in the pool. Olivia was 16, Rachel was 15, and Mark was 14. They all had blond hair. The girls inherited Joe's blue eyes. Mark's eyes were grey like Vanessa's.

They were all swimming and splashing each other. Callie was watching them. They were good kids…every last one of them. She watched as Olivia attempted to splash Tiffany with water but Luke pulled her out of the line of fire just in the nick of time. "Okay cousin this is war. We are going to pick teams for volley ball. And who ever wins will get dessert first."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. She was Joe's daughter through and through. "Bring it on! But may I remind you that…winning a volley ball contest requires athletic ability which you don't have much of."

"Brains over brawn sweetie pie. I'll even let you pick first."

Callie couldn't help but smile. The kids joked and teased all the time but they would do anything for each other. Within minutes the teams were assembled and the game began.

The noise in the pool increased. Callie leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. "We should do this every year."

He responded by kissing her fingertips. "It is fun…but I probably will not like the clean up."

They didn't see Bess until she was right next to them. "Great pool party Frank and Cal."

Callie beamed. "We're glad you could come."

Bess smiled. "Me too. I'm going to get a drink."

Callie stood up. "I'll join you. I'm thirsty myself."

Frank reluctantly released his wife's hand. He decided to watch the volley ball game. Matt scored a particularly good point. Frank clapped. "Nice one!"

Olivia scowled. He was after all on Luke's team. Matt bowed and served again. The ball went strait towards Olivia who bumped it up to AJ. But Frank's attention was suddenly beside him. Joy Lynn suddenly tensed up and disappeared beneath the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Frank looked up at Tony who was refereeing the latest point. But Luke who was right across from the net saw the same thing his father did. Joe did too. They all reacted at the same time. Luke dove under the net and did not resurface. Frank didn't bother taking off his tee shirt. He yelled for everyone to move out of the way and dove in after Luke and Joy Lynn.

Frank saw Luke struggling to bring Joy to the surface. He knew her lungs had to have filled up with water. He had reached them by then and tried to move her. He could see that her body was twitching violently. He felt someone else beside him. It was Tony and he tapped Luke and held up three fingers. Then closed them and put them up one at a time. 1…2…3. They all reached for her Tony and Frank had her shoulders. Luke her waist and they managed with shear will power and adrenaline to bring her to the surface. Joe…Ned…Fenton…and AJ lifted her out of the pool. Laura was right there waiting to assess her. She tried to put a breath in. But her chest didn't rise. Laura started chest compressions. Water came out of her mouth in rivers. Frank moved her to the recovery position so that the water would drain. She was about to give Joy another breath when she started seizing again. Bess was trying her hardest to get Joy but Nancy and George held her back.

Callie could hear the siren in the distance. All she needed to do was make eye contact with Matt. He ran towards the gate with Olivia following him. Callie was holding a hysterical Chloe. The medics had cleared the gate just as Joy started to cough and sputter. But her eyes were confused and unfocused. The medics made it to her side then and started an IV and took her vitals. "We need to transport her."

Bess ran up. "I'm her mother…I'm going with you!"

Tony was already grabbing his keys. "I'll follow."

Chloe began to cry. "I want to go…She's my best friend let me go!"

Callie held on to her. "Honey she needs to see the doctor we'll see her when Tony calls."

"NO! Joy! Joy!"

Luke knelt down beside her. "Listen sunshine…you can't go. Her mom has to go with her right now. She was breathing when they put her in the ambulance…she'll be okay."

Chloe knew she wasn't going to get any where with her brother or with her mother and ran to her last hope. "Daddy! Please….Please take me….I can't….I want….please."

Frank held her tightly against him. "Princess I know that scared you…it scared all of us…but we would only get in the way."

Chloe was not deterred. "I can sit in the waiting room. I want to be there."

Frank looked at his wife for guidance. "Alright…I'll take you but after we eat dessert. That will give them time to get settled…and Tony and Bess if they ask us to leave."

"We will…but they won't."

Frank and Chloe went to the hospital and walked up to the information desk. They could see Nancy and George both there inquiring about Joy.

"One moment…we'll contact the nurse to talk to you."

"Nancy…George…"

They wheeled around. Nancy's expression was one of worry and concern. "We haven't heard anything yet."

Chloe grasped his hand tightly and buried her face in his chest. The doors to the emergency room opened and Tony came out. "Hey guys…"

Frank approached his friend. "How is she Tony?"

"She is stable…and alert now. They are running some tests. She hasn't had a seizure in two years. So naturally they want to know why."

Chloe looked at him. "Can I see her?"

Tony smiled at her. "She is having tests done right now honey. But once they are done and they move her to a room…you can see her okay."

She nodded and Frank pulled her to him. "We'll wait out here. There is absolutely no rush."

"Tony…Biff is going bring you and Bess some things from home. I gave him my key."

"Thanks…I appreciate that George." He turned and walked back through the doors.

Nancy breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed in a chair. "Thank God she is okay."

Frank sat next to her and patted her knee. "Yes definitely. Are you alright?"

"Fine…I was just so worried…" She stopped short and eyed Chloe. She was sitting across from them looking out the window.

Frank shuttered at the thought and absentmindedly put a comforting arm around Nancy. "Hopefully it is just a matter of adjusting her medication."

Nancy closed her eyes and nodded. "I sure hope so…Frank…are you working on anything right now?"

He shook his head. "Not at the moment Nan…it has been relatively quiet. How are things at the Bureau?"

"Same old same old. Ned loves his new job."

Frank smiled at her. I'm glad. He is district attorney for Bayport now correct."

"Yes…he is."

Nancy looked up at her dear friend. "You know Joe is going to be out for blood for what happened earlier today before dinner."

Frank chuckled. "Probably so…" He eyed Chloe who had gone over to the vending machines. "I'd better check my daughter. She is very concerned and very scared."

"I'll bet she is. They are attached to the hip from what Bess tells me."

Frank stood up and went over to Chloe she was browsing the food. "Do you want something?"

Chloe shook her head and swallowed hard. Frank pulled her into a one armed hug. "Not even a snickers bar…we can share."

Chloe glanced over at her father and smiled. "Mom would have a fit. We had ice cream at dinner."

Frank slid a dollar in the dollar receiver. "What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides we are sharing. I'll split it right down the middle."

"Dr. Pepper too?"

"Sure why not?"

They didn't notice a man with dirty blond hair and brown eyes sitting two seats away from them…watching them all closely. He whispered. "Soon that little angel will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter….thanks for the great reviews! I really appreciate them a lot…the story will start to pick up shortly. If it will help I will post a family tree…let me know if that will be helpful. Amber

Chapter 3

Frank and Chloe got back to the house about 8:30. Frank let the girls talk for about an hour then insisted they let her rest. He had given Bess a gentle hug and shook Tony's hand telling him to call him if he needed anything. They promised they would and he guided his daughter from the hospital. Now they were home and when he opened the front door Callie came around the corner. She embraced Chloe and asked her husband. "Do they know anything yet?"

"Her medication level was a little off. They are going to make some changes. They were waiting on two more test results though. They'll know more tomorrow."

Callie kissed Chloe's hair. "Go get ready for bed sweetie."

Frank pulled Callie to him. "Is Luke okay? I think he may have strained something."

"He is a bit sore. I gave him some Motrin I was going to rub aspercreme on him but he declined that. Why I don't know."

"What about his muscle relaxer from the spring? Do we still have that?"

Callie smiled. "Yes…he didn't want to take that either…makes him sleepy. He's more stubborn then Joe."

A knock was heard at the door. Frank opened it and saw Tiffany Morton. "Hello Mr. Hardy…I left my sunglasses I think. Can I get them? I'm supposed to go to the beach tomorrow with my sisters."

Frank gestured inside. "Of course. It is always a pleasure to see you dear."

Luke came into the hall at that moment. Frank noticed the grimace on his face. Tiffany noticed too. "What's wrong with you?" She asked him.

"Pulled something in my back trying to help get Joy out of the water."

Tiffany narrowed her eyes. "Have you taken anything?"

Callie answered. "I gave him some motrin."

Tiffany said, counting on her fingers. "What about a heating pad? Or Aspercreme? What about the muscle relaxer from your pulled hamstring from track?"

Callie chuckled. "He didn't want me to put any aspercreme on him. I offered."

Tiffany crossed her arms at Luke. "She is your mother Luke not Typhoid Mary."

"But she's my mom…."

"SO! What about Matt? Your dad…?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Dad just got here and Hannah and Matt are watching a movie. I don't really need it anyway."

Tiffany said nothing. She put a hand on Luke's back making him wince. She said, "Don't really need it huh…well go up to your room Mr. Tough guy."

Frank couldn't help but laugh. Tiffany was so much like Iola it was uncanny. It wouldn't surprise him in the least bit that she had intentionally left her sunglasses to give her an excuse to come back here to check him. Because he had been in obvious pain after Joy left. Luke still hadn't moved.

"Go now! Or else…" The glare she sent him made him listen finally. He grumbled the whole way.

She looked at Callie and shook her head. "Boys….what is it with them?" She saw the aspercreme on the loyboy by the door and grabbed it. Then she went up the stairs stopping at the hall closet. Callie knew what she was getting the heating pad. Next she stopped in the bathroom and came out a minute later with a medicine bottle and a cup of water. Callie knew it was Luke's muscle relaxer. Then she went to the second door on the landing and went inside.

Frank looked at Callie. "She is so much like Iola…I know you see it too."

Luke was sitting at his desk on his computer when his door opened surprising him. He saw the objects in her hands. "Baby I'm fine."

Tiffany didn't say anything to him. First she took out a muscle relaxer and handed it too him along with the water. He took it without argument. She tugged at his tee shirt and pulled at it. .

He stopped her mid chest. "Tiff! My parents are down stairs."

"They saw me take the aspercreme and grab the heating pad. If they were going to object they would have done it by now. Off with the shirt Hardy."

Luke sighed and removed the shirt slowly. Wincing as he did so. Tiffany looked down at him admiring his physique. Olivia may joke about him not having much athletic ability…but the truth is he was only the LEAST athletic of them all. Luke was a track and field star and his favorite events were pole vault and mile run. He was also an avid skier.

She squeezed some of the crème and started to apply it to his sore back. When she was finished she got him a fresh shirt and put the heating pad on the bed. She plugged it in next to the bed and made him lie down. She gently moved a piece of stray hair from his forehead. "The heat will help the motrin go where you are hurting most. Of course you knew that right."

Luke said nothing. He pulled her down for a quick kiss. "Of course I know that."

"Why are you being so stubborn then?"

"Because it is a treat to see you in a temper."

Tiffany scoffed and smacked him playfully. Then she saw her sun glasses on his desk. "You grabbed them from down stairs."

"I didn't want anything to happen to them." He beckoned to her with is finger. "Come here."

Tiffany went down and stopped when her face was just an inch from Luke's. Luke took her chin and watched as Tiffany closed her eyes and her lips parted. He closed the distance between them at last. He would have deepened the kiss if his door hadn't opened. They broke apart and looked at the door. Luke just prayed it wasn't one of his parents. He looked and saw his sister. "Don't you know how to knock Chloe?"

"Don't you know if mom or dad caught you doing that you would get the birds in the bees lecture? Mom wanted me to tell Tiffany she couldn't find her sun glasses."

Tiffany held them up. "That is because Luke had them."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Clever devel…anyway…Luke…thanks for saving Joy…I really." Tears fell down her cheeks.

Luke stood up painfully and pulled her sister in a hug. "I would do it for anybody I care about. Don't be scared Chloe."

"I'm not. I just wanted to thank you. I won't even tell mom and dad that you were kissing Tiffany on your bed."

"You'd better not if you want me to take you to the hospital tomorrow."

"Good night big brother."

"Good night sunshine."

Tiffany watched her walk out the door. "I'd better go too…my dad wanted me home by eleven it takes forty minutes to get to the farm." She kissed him and closed the door behind her.

Luke lay down with a smile on his face. How did he get to be so lucky. He was starting to doze when a knock jarred him back to full awareness. "Come in dad."

"How is the back?"

"Better."

"Good. If it isn't better in a couple days. I or your mother is taking you to the doctor. No excuses."

"Yes sir."

"So did Tiffany leave her glasses or did she have help?"

Luke only smiled. He knew his father knew the answer. Frank patted his son's knee. "I was young too once…just remember to use your sharp intellect that you got from your mom and dad and be smart."

"I am being smart…I know you don't believe me but…the only thing Tiff and I have done is kiss and hold each other. That is all I am ready for and all that she is ready for. How can I go to medical school and her to nursing school if we have an early bambino. We have plans dad and we are being smart. Scouts honor."

"Okay…good night." Frank stood up he watched as Luke's eyes closed. The muscle relaxer doing it's job. He saw that his son's computer was still up he shut it down and turned off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Here is the next chapter….thanks for the reviews. Cherylanne Rivers…thanks for the wonderful comments. I am glad everyone has enjoyed it so far….let me know if you want me to post family trees. Thanks Amber

Chapter 4:

Nancy came into her house and shut the door behind her. Ned was there moments later. Carson was asleep and Hannah was told to be home by 11:30. He went over and embraced her. "How is Joy? Is Bess okay…and Tony?"

Nancy shrugged. "Joy is the best of them all. Bess was a wreck. Tony…I don't know as well but he seemed pretty shook up."

"It scared me to death Nan…I can only imagine what they must be feeling."

The phone rang and Nancy answered it. "Hello…"

"George what is it?"

Nancy paled and would have collapsed to the floor had Ned not been holding her up. "Oh my god!"

Frank was watching the news with Callie in their bedroom:

Our top story tonight…a pedophile is raping young teenage girls at an alarming rate. We have a composite of him this evening. So far twenty girls in the cities of New York and Trenton New Jersey have come forward. The attacker is a man of medium build about 6'3 170 lbs. He has dirty blond hair and brown eyes. If you see this man contact the crime line. Parents are reminded to always watch their children…make sure they are not alone in high risk areas. Enforce the buddy system and remind your child not to talk to strangers."

Callie shivered. "That is horrible." Callie looked at the composite. A chill went down her spine. It couldn't be could it? No impossible he was dead. She pushed the thought aside and snuggled closer to Frank. Frank sensing her needs held her tightly…he was just about to ask what was troubling her when the phone rang. He picked it up on the second ring. "Hello…"

"Tony…is everything?"

Callie watched as Frank listened first with curiosity then his expression quickly changed to one of shock and concern. "Oh no! What do they think?"

"Well that's good at least they can get to it. When are they going to do her surgery?"

"That soon? My god Tony…I know you are scared? How are Bess and Joy for that matter?"

Callie was very worried now. She was gripping Frank's hand waiting for him to finish. "We'll be there tomorrow. Don't worry….we'll talk to the kids tomorrow. Just thank god her prognosis is good Tony. Look at it that way…okay…take care."

Callie looked into Frank's eyes. "What is it Frank."

"She has a brain tumor and it is malignant. Her prognosis is pretty good…it isn't a very aggressive tumor. It is in a section of the brain that is very operable. Plus it tends to respond to radiation and chemotherapy well."

Callie's eyes filled with tears. "They must be devastated. Oh Frank…how are we going to tell Chloe?"

"We'll tell her tomorrow. She is going to be devastated but…she won't show that to Joy for anything."

Callie stood up and knelt down beside the bed. Frank knowing what she was going to do knelt beside her and took her hand. "Lord in heaven…watch over Joy give her strength and let her heal. Help her parents get through this…help us all get them through this. I know you have a plan…we just pray you don't take her away too soon. Amen."

Frank pulled her close and kissed her temple. They held each other the rest of the night…neither of them slept much.

Fenton Hardy was working late in his office that same evening. He was looking through some of his old files in his basement. His wife appeared at the top of the stairs. "Fenton…Captain Riley and Chief Colloug are here."

Utterly bewildered he climbed the steps. His two friends were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. They both looked exhausted. He knew they needed his help for something. "What do you need help with?"

Con Riley spoke first…"You know that pedophile that has been attacking young girls in Trenton and New York. He just attacked a girl in South Port last night."

Fenton poured himself a cup of coffee. "What was the MO?"

"He pretends to be employed in the neighbor hood. Talks to the kids a bit…then he nabs them. He's sick Fenton…we want to try to find him…but we have nothing but a damn composite. No leads…you're the best…the last thing I want is for this sick SOB to come to Bayport."

"Absolutely Chief…I'll look into it." He took the file his old friend offered him. He read and paled. "Twenty two victims…"

Con nodded. "Yes…all with blond hair…rather small for their age but around 13 to 14 years old."

Fenton gazed at the composite. He developed goose bumps.

Chief Collog noticed. "What is it?"

"I don't know…I feel like I've seen him before…but I have no idea where or when."

The chief nodded. "Fenton I just want to catch this guy. He gets more and more vicious each time…the next girl may not be so lucky…it is usually a month to six weeks between victims. Please…ask the boys to help you. I'm surprised Arthur Gray hasn't contacted you."

Fenton narrowed his eyes. "He wouldn't dare…besides his right hand lives right here in Bayport. She runs the New York office now. He'd go through her. I will see if she knows anything though."

Con chuckled. "Ever heard of the words NO comment."

"yes…but I ignore them usually."

The door to the kitchen burst open. "Dad! I saw the police cars and thought something was wrong."

"No Joe…everything is fine. Chief Colloug and Con were just asking me to help with a case…all of us actually."

"Sure…what is it?"

Fenton handed the composite to Joe. "Hey I saw this on the news…why are we looking at it?"

"He has attacked a girl in Southport."

Joe squinted at the picture…"He looks familiar."

Fenton stood up frustrated. "But where?"

Joe looked at them all. "If we knew…we'd be closer to solving this case wouldn't we." He continued to read the file.

Fenton closed his eyes….he just hoped they could catch this sick bastard before he struck again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Here is the next chapter everyone….sorry it took so long. I am moving and barely have time for anything….luckily this was already written. Cherylann. Ndhbfan sleuthgirl, and dazziling vampire thanks for the reviews. Amber

Chapter 5:

Luke was awakened by someone opening up his blinds. He squinted at the sudden bright room. "Chloe what time is it?"

She sat on the bed gently. Luke smirked at least she was mindful of his back. She ruffled his hair. "It's not that early. It's 7:30. Please wake up…I want to go to the hospital right when visitation starts."

"You could be a bit quieter so that your growing brothers can sleep you know." Matt said yawning.

Chloe wheeled around. "Wow you're up early."

Matt smiled at his sister. "Miracles can sometimes happen."

Chloe stood up and smiled at him. Pausing to give him a hug. "Yes I guess so."

Matt leaned down and kissed her hair and pushed her gently towards the door. "Go get ready sunshine."

Luke waited until the door was closed. "What's the deal you are never up this early."

"We got a late night phone call last night. Chloe is going to get some very bad news about Joy."

Luke got up slowly and headed towards the bathroom that connected his and Matt's room. He quickly showered and got dressed with Matt's assistance. There feet all hit the top of the steps at the same time.

Chloe ran into the kitchen first and stopped dead in her tracks at the site of her parents sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and talking softly. She beamed. "Morning mom what's for breakfast? We're hungry."

Callie jumped. "You guys are up early this morning. How about oatmeal?"

Matt sat down. "Sounds good."

Luke left the seat next to him vacant. And sat next to his father instead. Chloe sat between her brothers. She sat the oatmeal down in front of each of them along with a stack of toast.

The back door opened. "Knock…Knock…"

Callie addressed him. "Morning Joe…"

"Morning…" He took a piece of toast and ate it. The first thing he noticed was that ALL the kids were up. This never happened. The second thing he noticed was Frank's set jaw and Callie's worried glances. Callie pushed him a bowl of oatmeal at the counter. But Joe had lost his appetite. He knew something was wrong.

Chloe pushed her half eaten bowl of oatmeal away and took a last bite of toast. "Luke you promised to take me to the hospital this morning but I wanted to get a card for Joy first."

Luke looked at his father for guidance. That look chilled Joe to the very bone. Callie sat down next to Frank and took his hand and nodded.

"Actually Chloe we will all be going to New York City to Presbyterian."

Chloe looked confused. "Why daddy…Joy is in Bayport…she's coming home tomorrow…isn't she?"

Frank shook his head. "No baby. She isn't. She was transferred last evening her parents are with her."

Chloe visibly paled and started shaking. Matt and Luke both took one of her hands. Joe's heart broke for his niece. Frank did not let her wonder. He continued…"She has a brain tumor…but her prognosis is good. They are doing surgery first thing this morning. She has probably already gone back. But I told Tony we would get there so that when she was brought back to her room you would be with her."

Chloe finally snapped out of her shock. "Why didn't you tell me last night? I should have gone earlier. I could have been there?"

Callie shook her head. "Sweetie you couldn't have done anything. Joy knows you are her best friend. She knows you will be there this afternoon. Don't be angry with us. Now we need to focus on Joy, Bess, and Tony. Alright."

Chloe's lip trembled and she began to cry in earnest. Luke and Matt both were comforting her. Joe shook his head. "I'll tell dad you won't be there today."

"Thanks."

Joe handed him a file. "When you have time look this over…call me or dad if you have a question."

It was two months later…School was in session and Chloe Hardy was getting off the school bus. She ran down Pear Street to number 12. She reached the door and opened it. It was two blocks from her own house but this home is where her best friend lived. Right now she had next weeks work from their teachers for Joy's tudor. She knocked on the door. Bess Prito opened it smiling.

Chloe returned the smile ten fold. "Hi Mrs. Prito…I have Joy's work. Is she feeling okay? I know she had a treatment this morning."

"She's feeling pretty sick right now dear. But I'll take her work from you. Thanks for bringing it."

"Your welcome…can I bring some movies this weekend?"

Bess smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course dear, I'll even buy pop corn and…Dr. Pepper."

Chloe hugged her. "Thanks Mrs. Prito. I'll go now."

"Your bike is in the garage…your dad brought it over before work."

"Thanks…I'll be getting home then." She went to the garage and Chloe got on her bike and rode towards her house. She waved at Mrs. Prito as she went down the street and turned the corner heading towards her house. She knew her mother wasn't home but had gone to the store and other minor errands. She was passing the park when she saw a man peering into the hood of his van. She had seen him around the neighborhood. "Hi sir…do you need help?"

The man jumped and wheeled around. He smiled. "My goodness…I hate to ask…but do you have a daddy close by?"

"He's at work…I can call him really quick. It's not far from here. My brothers could help but they have practice. She dismounted her bike and pulled off her book bag. She was about to unzip the front pocket when she heard a loud bang. Chloe looked up at the sound and saw that he had closed the hood of the van. He smiled at her and reached into the van again. Chloe continued with her task and had just engaged the speed dial on her phone. But before she could hear if her father was there…rough hands seized her from behind. She started to scream but his hand covered her mouth. He pushed her inside the van hand cuffed her and shackled her legs. Then he stuffed a rag in her mouth and slammed the door shut.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes as he started the engine. She just prayed that the call went through to her father so that he might get worried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter….sorry for the lateness….I'm still moving. A family tree will be posted the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews….Amber

Chapter 6

Frank was at the office with his dad and brother. They were wrapping up a couple cases they had finished over the weekend. They were still working on finding the pedophile. Frank grabbed the report off the printer and handed it to his father. "Here dad."

"Thanks son." He took it and began to read while taking a sip of soda.

Frank was about to go help his brother when his phone rang. He looked at the display and saw that it was his daughter. He answered. "Hey Princess… hello… hello… sweetie?"

Frank hung up and tried calling her back. He only got her voice mail. He tried again. Odd. His father and Joe were watching him. Frank went over to the computer and checked Chloe's location via the GPS locator in her phone. She was a block from the house. Why wasn't she answering? "I don't like this."

Fenton stood up and walked over. "What's up?"

"Chloe just called me and it was an open line or bad connection. So I called back twice and got her voice mail both times. According to this she is a block from my house."

Joe grabbed their jackets. "Let's go…"

They got into Joe's car and went towards Frank's house. They turned down the street and Frank's heart plummeted. Chloe's bike was lying on the side walk her book bag was opened in the front where she normally kept her phone. Frank picked up his phone and dialed her number again but Fenton pointed just a few feet away. "Is that it Frank?"

He didn't have to answer…Chloe's ring tone was heard when Frank's call came through. "I don't like this."

Joe turned around and saw Pear Street. "Frank…let's go talk to Bess…maybe she saw her."

A car stopped and they all turned. It was Tony Prito…obviously heading home after the lunch rush at the restaurant. "Hey guys what's…"

Tony slowly took in the scene. He saw his friend's grim expressions and Chloe's book bag, bike, and phone on the sidewalk. He asked the question. "Where is Chloe Grace?"

"We don't know." Joe answered. Frank at the moment was staring at his daughter's bike looking lost. Joe knew what he was thinking. 'Not again.'

An unmarked police car pulled up and Captain Riley of the Bayport police stepped out. He was followed by a patrolman and a sergent. "Fenton what happened?"

"I wish I knew Con…Frank received a phone call from Chloe not five minutes ago. This is what we found. We haven't touched anything."

The patrolman started to take pictures. Con went to the house that was facing the street. Frank, Joe, Fenton, and Tony were right behind him. He knocked loudly. "Bayport PD open up please."

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened. A young lady opened the door. "May I help you officer?"

"You may. He took a picture that Frank got out of his wallet. You didn't happen to see this little girl earlier did you?"

She looked. "She was riding her bike and stopped and talked to the street surveyor. He's been working on something in the area for about a week. He always parks his van there. He had the hood up. She got off her bike. My phone rang so I didn't see anything else."

Joe asked. "What color was the van?"

"It was red."

Frank paled. "It wasn't a city vehicle?"

"No…I don't think so."

Con smiled at her. "What did the man look like?"

"He was wearing a construction hat and orange reflective vest over jeans and a blue jacket."

Con thanked the lady for her time got her name and number and said he would contact her if he needed anything else. She closed the door…Joe could tell that Frank was agitated and looked very scared.

Con dialed a number from his contacts in his phone. "I'm calling the planning department. They'll know if a surveyor was in the area or not. Hey Bill…its Captain Riley…how are you. Do you have surveyors working the Arbors?" Con listened for a minute. "No…thanks." Con looked up at Frank with a grim expression. "This is suspicious…Frank…I…I'll get a task force together."

Frank had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This man obviously pretended to have car trouble. Chloe seeing him 'working' in the neighborhood thought he was alright. She stopped to help him…offering to call him (Frank) for assistance. This man jumped her and took off. It was the same technique the recent pedophile in the area had been using. He had been watching kids in a particular neighborhood for a short time long enough period of time that he wouldn't be considered suspicious. Then he would pretend to have trouble of some kind. The kids were clueless. Frank closed his eyes. "Oh god…dad my little girl…what am I going to tell Callie?"

Joe pulled out his own cell phone and dialed another number. She answered on the second ring. "Nan…we need you Chloe has been kidnapped. We're at Pear St and Parrish Ave." He knew he didn't need to say anything else. Nancy would burn rubber to get here. He put a supportive hand on his brother's back. "We are going to find her Frank."

Callie Hardy pulled up in her drive way at the same time as Luke and Matt's van. She smiled at her boys. They were sweaty from practice. Matt football…and Luke cross country. "How are you boys?"

Luke was beaming. "Couch let me pole vault before cross country…I jumped 5'8" today mom!"

Callie high fived her son. "Wow! That's fabulous."

Matt added. "It was awesome! Mom you should have been there…"

"Sorry I missed it. Can you fellows help me with the groceries?"

They both obediently obliged. Callie opened the door and frowned when the security system was still active. Chloe should have been home by now. She punched in the code and went into the kitchen. She put her bags on the counter…maybe she stayed at Joy's. No she didn't normally stay the days she had her treatments. Bess never let her.

Luke and Matt came in with the rest of the bags. She opened the garage door Chloe's bike wasn't there. Frank took it to Bess and Tony's every day before work so that Chloe could ride it home. "Boys have you heard from your sister?"

They both looked surprised. "No were we supposed to get her or something?" Matt asked panicked.

"No…I was just wondering. She obviously hasn't come home." Callie said.

The worry in her voice did not go unnoticed by Luke. "Maybe she stayed at Joy's today…why don't you call and check."

Callie reached for the phone just as Frank came in through the garage door. He was followed closely by Fenton, Joe, and Captain Riley. Callie didn't miss their worried looks…and what scared her most is…she knew what they were going to say. She looked at Frank. "Where is Chloe?"

Frank stepped towards Callie. "We don't know sweetheart. Her bike…book bag…and cell phone were found on Parrish Ave…we don't know where she is. Dad called Vanessa, George, and Phil just in case. We can't find her…it looks like she was taken."

Joe watched as Callie sucked in her breath. Her breathing became labored and her eyes became unfocused. He…Frank…Matt…and Luke broke her fall. Fenton grabbed a glass of water. When she came around he handed it too her. She took it and drank a few sips. She looked at her husband tears streaming down her face. "Frank…No this can't be happening…not again…"

He pulled her tightly against him. He looked up at his son's they weren't much better. He tried to reassure them all. "I'm going to find her…I promise."

Luke and Matt helped both their parents up off the kitchen floor. Then they hugged each other. Everybody was shocked. Frank guided his family to the den. They all sat down. No one said another word. The only sound heard was from an occasional sob from Callie Hardy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hello everyone…sorry for the delay….and thanks for the reviews. I know the family tree is confusing…I have it…but in the midst of my move that particular zip drive is missing. So I have the story…but no outline…so…I will get the family tree up as soon as I can. Take care and hope everyone enjoys…And yes…Writing Out Loud…I love cliff hangers. Grin….:)

Chapter 7:

Luke couldn't sit any longer. He got up at the same time as his brother. They wanted to change after practice. Matt went into the hall bathroom to clean up…Luke went into his and Matt's bathroom. He let the steam of the water relax the tension in his shoulders. But it couldn't stop the pain in his heart. His poor sister…he willed the tears not to come but they did anyway. He was going to find her. He had too. His dad, uncle and grand dad were already looking for her. He was sure his Aunt Vanessa and cousins knew by now. The water turned cold. Luke cut off the water. Stepped out and dried off. He pulled on his boxers, clean jeans, a long sleeve tee shirt and sweatshirt. He forgot his socks though. He stepped out into his room and saw… "Tiffany…"

She ran to him and pulled him close. "I heard…are you okay?"

"No…I'm scared for Chloe…who would do this?"

"I don't know baby."

Matt came to the door…Luke saw that Hannah had her arm around his waist. "Why don't we get our own task force together?" Hannah said. "We can call AJ and Olivia. We can search the city faster if we split up in pairs."

"We will find her Luke." Matt said determined.

"We can't leave mom."

Hannah smiled at him. "My dad is down stairs. He'll sit with her. Your dad is already gone. I know he called Mr. Morton…Mr. Hooper…Mr. Cohen…Mr. Prito…and Mom. They are all looking. Mom of course is FBI so she has too."

Luke pulled out his cell phone and texted AJ and Olivia. Meet at Hardy Investigations. "Lets roll." He threw the van keys to Matt. "I'll drive Tiff's car." They ran down the stairs.

"FREEZE." The stern voice of Ned Nickerson stopping them all dead in their tracks. "Go leave him to me." Hannah said. The three teens didn't need telling twice. They hurried outside. Hannah turned and faced her father. We are meeting with AJ and Liv. We'll be back by ten. Call us if you hear anything."

"This is a very bad idea Honey."

"Dad if I don't get Matt out of this house doing something constructive he is going to hit the roof. Luke too is at his breaking point please. We have our phones…you can contact us."

Ned knew he couldn't have stopped her even if he tried. "Alright go…but be back here by ten…I mean it young lady…it's a school night."

"Yes sir." She kissed his cheek and ran out to the black van and got in the passenger seat.

Matt turned and watched her put on her seat belt. "How long have we got?"

She kissed his softly on the mouth… "We have to be back here by ten."

"Let's not waste time then." He turned the key and drove. They turned left heading towards his grandparents when he saw Hannah's mom's car heading towards his house.

They waved at her and drove the rest of the very short distance to his grandparents house. He saw his father's car…Uncle's car…He saw an SUV that he could identify as Chet Morton's…a Jeep Cherokee belonging to his dad…and a red Thunderbird belonging to Phil Prito. Across the street was Tiffany's blue volkswagon bug…and AJ's Honda civic. When he parked the van the three older couples got out of the cars they came in. AJ put an arm around Olivia. "Lets go make our presence known shall we."

Luke walked up to the door arm around Tiffany and rang the bell. His grandmother answered the door. She saw who was assembled and frowned. "Oh boy…are the fireworks going to start?"

"Hopefully not." Matt smiled sheepishly at her.

She rolled her eyes. I'll pack you three small coolers of goodies. She saw the cars across the street.

They all went into the doors of Hardy investigations. Everybody in the conference room looked up at the new arrivals. "You have six more sets of eyes." Luke said arms crossed.

"Did your mother approve this?" Frank asked.

Hannah interrupted. "We got permission. We have to be back by ten."

"It would be easier." Fenton said. Stopping any protest the adults might have. "They can scan the mall…the shopping centers…and parks."

Frank nodded his consent. He didn't care as long as they stayed in contact. Fenton laid out the ground rules. "You are to call my cell phone once an hour. NO exceptions." He pulled out three more transmitters. I will also have your locations with these. Attach them to your bumpers. The other cars already have them. I am monitoring everything from here.

Matt said with a determined. "Let's go." He grabbed his transmitter and went out the

They all nodded. Luke went and attached the transmitter. Tiffany got into the passenger seat of her own car. Luke put the key in the ignition. "I hope Matt will be alright?"

Tiffany caressed his cheek. "Funny I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Luke leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'm fine…I'm just scared for Chloe."

"We all are baby." Tiffany watched him as he started the car.

Con Riley was driving down Shore Drive. He was scanning the road thinking about his career…how the Hardy's had always been there in some sort of capacity or another. A red van drove by. Con instinctively looked at the driver. Red shirt…no hat…he kept going. Never before did he feel so helpless. He wished this never happened. Suddenly something to the side of the road caught his eye. It was a small foot poking out of the bushes. He slammed on he brakes and turned on his blue lights and backed up. He got out of the car. He approached with his gun drawn. But there was no need. The little shoe had blood on it. He pulled back the bushes and saw Chloe Hardy…naked and bleeding. He felt for her pulse it was weak but steady. He radioed for medics and a crime scene unit. He put an APB on the van he saw in the area and gently pulled her from the bushes. He covered her with his coat. "Oh god Honey…your dad is going to go ballistic…heaven help the man that did this to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Here is the next chapter….no reviews this time….that's okay…I know everyone is probably mad at me…the sad part is…this happens in our country every single day…this next chapter does have some graphic details but nothing extreme. Please review. Thanks Amber

Chapter 8:

Frank received a phone call from his father. "Son they found her. She's at Bayport General."

Frank didn't reply. He was only a block away from the hospital. He broke every single speed barrier to get there. He ran through the ER doors and ran to the reception desk. "Where is my daughter Chloe Hardy…she came by ambulance."

The receptionist looked on the computer. "She is in trauma 2. Sit over there sir. I'll let you know when you can go back. Registration will want you to register her."

Frank didn't sit down. He paced outside the ER doors. The registrar found him. He handed her his driver's license and insurance card and she entered Chloe into the system. Frank signed the usual forms. He continued to pace. The doors opened. Luke and Tiffany arrived. "DAD! Is she?"

"I don't know…Luke."

"Oh god! I have to call your mother."

Tiffany put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "I'll do that Mr. Hardy." She went outside and pulled out her cell phone but it wasn't necessary. Ned, Callie, and Nancy hurried into the ER. Tiffany followed them back inside. Callie scanned the area and saw her husband. "FRANK! MY GOD…WHERE IS SHE WHERE IS MY BABY?"

Frank pulled her close to him. "She is in the back. They won't let me in.

The doors opened again. Matt and Hannah came in. "DAD…MOM…LUKE! Is she alright?"

"We don't know what is going on right now son."

Mercifully the doors swung open at that point. "Where is the family of Chloe Hardy?"

Frank and Callie both stepped forward. "We are her parents these are her brothers." Frank said.

Nancy pulled out her badge… "Nancy Nickerson FBI…is Captain Riley back there?"

The doctor nodded. "My collegue is talking to him." He swiped his badge at the electronic door opener. Nancy walked through.

He gestured to a room just inside the ER doors. It had two couches and a couple of chairs. Matt and Luke sat in one…He and Callie sat in the other. They waited for the doctor to speak. " Mr. and Mrs. Hardy your daughter has been through quite an ordeal. Right now she is in surgery. She is bleeding internally from a ruptured spleen. When I arrived at the OR he had the bleeding well under control. He gave me consent to treat her other injuries. She has three broken ribs…a fractured pelvis. Numerous lacarations and bruising on her wrists and ankles were also treated. Given the state in which she was found the police requested that I do a rape kit on your daughter. "

Callie moaned and leaned forward rocking herself. The doctor paused for a moment. Frank was very grateful for this. He pulled Callie into his arms and whispered. "I know baby…let him finish."

Callie choked back a sob. The doctor handed her a box of tissues. She took one and dabbed her eyes. "Sorry doctor."

"It's quite alright."

Matt interrupted. "Was she raped?"

The doctor looked at the boys. He could tell they were very protective of their little sister. He nodded. "I'm afraid so…both vaginally and orally."

Frank felt like he was going to be sick. Callie started to tremble beside him. He knew she was about to lose it. His sons were beyond angry. He was sure he looked even angrier then them.

"We found semen in her vagina and bruising on her thighs. She had vaginal tearing. I am assuming her assailant holding her down is what fractured her pelvis. We found semen in her mouth."

Luke put his head in his hands. Matt closed his eyes and grabbed Luke's arm. At that moment Frank wished his own brother was in here with him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy…boys…that little girl is a fighter there was skin under her fingernails. There were various defensive wounds all over her."

Callie was openly crying now. He was beginning to feel helpless and angry.

Luke closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Poor Chloe…His sister had been through hell…he was going to rip this bastard apart. The doctor stood up. She will be moved to a room in the pediatric unit after surgery room 404. You can wait here or up there." He left the room.

No one spoke for several minutes. Matt finally broke the silence. He hissed bitterly. "Why?"

Frank was holding Callie who was shaking. "I don't know…Mattie."

Matt sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "At least she hurt him…and he won't be too hard to find."

Callie looked up for the first time since she had heard the word rape. She whispered. "That's my girl."

Frank stood Callie up and they walked out the door towards the main hospital. They were going to wait for Chloe in her room. He'd be damned if she woke up after this alone.

They walked out into the waiting room once more. Frank saw his brother, father, mother, Nancy, Ned, Tiffany, Hannah, Vanessa, Olivia, Rachel, and Mark. They all approached. Joe hugged Callie. "Nancy told us."

Frank finally was able to talk. "We are going to wait in her room."

Nancy nodded. "Of course…we have alerted all the hospitals in the immediate area. We'll let you know when we find him."

Ned added. "And I'll be damned if I give the bastard any mercy either."

Frank pressed the button for the elevator. He smiled gratefully at Nancy and Ned. "Thanks keep us posted."

Joe took everyone besides Frank, Callie, Luke, and Matt to the waiting area. Chloe needed to see her immediate family first. If she felt up to it…then they could visit.

Frank turned on the light and sat in one of the recliners which he knew folded out into a bed. Callie sat on the other side of the bed. Matt stood beside her. Luke stood beside his dad. They were waiting. They didn't have to wait long. Twenty minutes after 6 Chloe was wheeled into the room. Callie and Matt moved back against the wall so the medical staff could move her. Frank saw the nurse and was about to put move her with the sheet. But Frank didn't let her. He gently…very gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. Then he covered her and took her hand. The nurse left and Callie and Matt approached the bed. Callie caressed her hair.

Frank kissed her hand. "You're safe now princess. We love you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter….sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews. Amber

Chapter 9

Chloe felt groggy and everything seemed to hurt. Then she wondered where she was. Oh no that man…he…No it was all a bad dream this is my bed. I'm going to wake up at home…this was a nightmare.

"We love you so much."

Chloe felt safe with that voice her daddy. She turned towards it and opened her eyes. She saw his face. "Daddy." She didn't recognize her voice it was raspy and her throat was sore.

"Hello sweetheart." His voice was full of emotion. She took in her surroundings. Luke was beside her dad. Matt and mom on the other side of her bed…wait…that wasn't possible her twin bed was against the wall. Her walls were purple. This wasn't her room.

Then everything started coming back. A plethora of memories were flooding her consciousness. The man…her bike…being shackled and cuffed inside the van. The pain…her attackers screams. She started hyperventilating. "No…No…" Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm at home…in bed this isn't real. I'm at home…"

Frank looked at Chloe worried. He did what he could to sooth her. "Baby…it's going to be okay…You're in the hospital. You're going to be alright…it's going to be alright."

"No…not alright…not alright…I was bad."

Callie soothed her. "Oh baby you weren't bad…he tricked you and hurt you."

Chloe began to shake. "But I hurt him…because he hurt me first that was bad. But I wanted him to stop." She was hysterical.

Frank frowned. "Sweetie he hurt you a whole lot more than you could have hurt him."

Chloe had her eyes squeezed shut….She continued without hearing her father. "There was a knife in the back of the van…I cut him with it….on his side."

Frank looked at Callie her face was full of fear.

Fenton opened the door to the room. He saw the state his granddaughter was in and immediately went to get the nurse. She, Fenton, and a doctor came in. The doctor didn't hesitate he told the nurse to give her valium.

Chloe seemed to sense the stranger in the room. She screamed, "No don't touch me…leave me alone…"

Callie had staggered back with her hands covering her mouth. Fenton placed comforting hands on her arms. Matt was gripping the bed but asked the doctor to step back a bit.

Chloe was clutching her arm trying to rip out her IV. She wanted to run. Frank seized her arms. "Baby listen to me…its okay…they are going to help you…it's okay baby."

"Daddy don't let him touch me." The nurse came back in. Chloe saw her and screamed. "HER either."

Her screams must have carried down the hall because Laura Hardy came in with Joe in tow. She took the valium from the nurse who had stepped back in shock. Chloe did not object to Laura approaching the bed.

Laura smiled at her shaking granddaughter and took the lead at her IV. She administered the valium. Frank was holding her against him whispering words of comfort.

"Daddy don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it princess."

Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Frank placed her gently back down on the bed. He saw his father comforting Callie as best he could. Luke and Matt both looked like they were at their breaking points too. Nothing could have ever prepared them for this. But he'd be damned if she woke up without him there.

"Frank…" He heard his wife's weak voice. He stood up and she hurtled herself into his arms.

Fenton took his grandsons by the arms. "Come on boys. You're coming to my house tonight."

Luke pulled away. "We are staying right here."

Laura tried this time. "Luke honey she is asleep she won't wake up till morning. Come with us."

"Please boys…"

Luke turned so did Matt. They both heard the despair and helplessness in their father's voice. "Please…so that we know the two of you are okay."

They looked at their mother crying uncontrollably in their father's arms. Matt took Luke by the arm. "Come on Luke…we'll come back after school tomorrow."

Luke did not object…he wrapped his arms around both his parents and kissed his mothers cheek. Matt did the same. He said. "We love you…it will be okay."

Frank answered. "I know Mattie."

The door closed. But neither of them moved. Callie finally pulled away enough to look up at him. "Oh Frank…" She whispered. "I don't think I can do this."

Frank kissed her hair. "Yes you can Callie…we have to for her sake."

"I just don't want to get upset in front of her."

"Showing your emotions isn't a bad thing Callie. You don't want to shut down completely she might misinterpret that. She's expecting us to react. Shedding a few tears or crying with her isn't a bad thing at all."

"Should I tell her?"

"It may help her later down the road. Not right now. However…I think it is time we shared that with our sons."

Callie nodded into his chest. "Can you tell them?"

"Absolutely."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank drove to his parent's house he had asked the nurse how long Chloe was going to be asleep and she said till the morning. Frank felt it was safe for him to take a detour to talk to his sons. He had called Tiffany and Hannah to come over…because he knew they were going to need their support. He pulled up just as Tiffany and Hannah did. Hannah threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Well yes. I'd like you to be here for my sons while I tell them something they need to know. This is going to be hard for everyone especially Chloe…but there is something that they need to hear about their mother. You'll understand when you hear the story."

The girls both nodded with identical looks of determination. Frank knew they would help Luke and Matt through this. He opened the door with his key. Luke came out. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Where is your brother?"

"In the den." He looked behind his dad as he said this and met Tiffany's eye. He couldn't read her.

They walked forward and Matt stood up when they entered. "Dad! Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I have to tell you something."

Luke was dumbfounded. "What dad? Is Chloe alright? Considering I mean."

Frank nodded. "Yes she is fine…you know this is going to be hard. I don't want you boys to hesitate coming to talk to me…your mother or your friends about this. Understand…"

They both nodded. Tiffany took Luke's hand. The same moment Hannah took Matt's.

Hannah started the conversation after they sat on the couch. "What do you want to tell them Mr. Hardy… We are here."

Laura and Fenton walked in and sat next to Frank on the second couch each taking one of his hands.

Frank took a deep breath and began to tell a story that happened almost 23 years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has taken forever for me to update….My youngest daughter has been very ill and I have a very stressful but rewarding job that keeps me very busy. I hope everyone likes this next chapter….and for everyone that has read my work and reviewed thank you so much.

Chapter 10:

Frank could see the look of devastation on his son's faces. They were shocked at the story…Andolini…the terrorist plot…their mother being raped. It was a lot to absorb. Frank didn't know what to say to try and comfort them. He wasn't about to say everything would be fine. That would be patronizing. The doorbell rang. Laura Hardy stood up and went to the door. She returned moments later with Nancy Nickerson in tow.

"Frank…"

Hannah did not mistake the tone in her mother's voice. "Mom! What is it?"

"A patient just walked into the Southport Emergency room…with a stab wound…and he has been IDed by one of the other victims."

She couldn't even finish the sentence. Her friend stood up and started towards the door. She grabbed him by the arms. "Frank! Listen there is more you need to know."

The door opened again and Joe came in followed by Con Riley. Frank narrowed his eyes at Nancy. "What is it?"

Nancy took a deep breath. "His name is William Jerry Todd…age 44…his DNA is consistent with the assaults in the New York and Trenton areas."

Joe sucked in his breath as did Fenton Hardy. Joe could tell by the look of confusion on Frank's face that he hadn't made the connection yet. He watched as the confusion turned to reservation. Frank whispered to Nancy…."Why would I need to know that?"

Hannah watched as her mother looked over to Joe and Fenton for guidance. 'What the hell was going on?' Joe approached. "Frank…I know it has been a difficult day…but…William JERRY Todd." Joe had emphasized the name Jerry. Why Hannah didn't know.

Frank thought for another minute. Then he remembered another trying time in his life. When Callie was being stalked by her mother's ex husband…Jerry Todd…

Frank could feel the blood pumping through his veins…his rage barely in check. "How is he related?"

Con Riley answered. "William Todd is Jerry Todd's son."

Frank suddenly paled. "JERRY TODD as in the man who stalked my wife and almost killed us in the hospital when she was in labor with Luke…JERRY TODD?"

Nancy closed her eyes and nodded. Frank was shaking with rage…"And since his DNA is consistent with the other assaults in the area…that means that Chloe was a random victim?"

Nancy met Frank's eyes. "He was watching her. Fifty years from today is the day that Callie's mother divorced his father. According to a journal that we found in the van he wanted revenge. He believed that Elizabeth was his mother…and he hated her…he wanted to hurt his 'sister'. The other children that were victims were for 'practice.'"

Frank finally blew up. "But Callie doesn't have any siblings!"

Nancy soothed him. "I know…and DNA proves that Frank…but Jerry Todd may have told his son about Elizabeth and Callie."

"AND RAPING MY DAUGHTER VINDICATES THAT!"

Fenton put a hand on Frank's shoulder. "In his eyes maybe…but it was still wrong…justice will be served."

Nancy continued. "We are still searching his house…there is more evidence there…it looks like he was stalking Callie too…your whole family."

Joe was looking at his brother and was chilled to the bone. His brother was beyond angry…and he only had one thing on his mind. He wanted to hurt William Todd. Joe tried to reason with him. "Listen big brother…dad's right. We got him…he'll be convicted. You'll see."

Frank sat down hard on the sofa. "All the justice in the world isn't going to help Chloe get over this Joe…my little girl has been changed forever…there isn't a single punishment that even begins to justify that."

Luke sat down next to him. "You're right dad…but putting him behind bars is the right thing to do…Chloe will understand that in time…you know that."

Nancy stood in front of Frank. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid. That's Joe's job…"

"Hey…" Joe retorted.

Frank looked at his watch. "I have to get back to the hospital."

Joe grabbed his jacket. "I'll drive you."

Frank looked at his father. He knew he didn't have to ask. "I'll tell the boys what happened."

Joe exited the house moments later. Frank closed the door. Joe was halfway down the drive way when he saw his brother still holding onto the door knob. "Frank?"

Joe watched as his brother looked up at him. "How am I going to tell Callie this Joe?"

Joe approached his brother and pulled him by the arm towards his car. He put Frank in the passenger side. He got behind the wheel and pulled out of the drive. "You are going to be up front and honest with her…that is how you are going to tell her."

Frank didn't respond. Joe could see that Frank was lost in his own thoughts. The tension in his face the sadness and despair in his eyes spoke volumes. He turned his head away. Joe stopped at a red light and looked at his brother more closely. He was shaking. No he was crying. Joe pulled into a gas station and pulled his brother into his arms. "It's okay big brother…it will be okay."

Joe wasn't sure how long they sat there…but he didn't move until Frank straightened himself back up. "Sorry Joe."

Joe narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare apologize Frank…you needed to get that out of your system."

"I should have stayed with the boys a while longer."

Joe looked at his brother and smiled. "And ruin their time with their girls…that would just be mean…besides do you really think mom is going to let them out of her sight?"

Frank smiled. "Not a chance in hell."

Matt was sitting with Hannah on the back deck on the bench swing. His head was in Hannah's lap. She was running her fingers through his hair. It felt so good…it was soothing. Damn it he shouldn't be soothed. Suddenly feeling guilty he stood up. "You should probably go home."

Hannah looked at her watch. "I'm where I want to be Matt…what's wrong?"

"Nothing Beth."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yeah…and I'm the first lady…why did you just look guilty?"

A single tear escaped his eye. Luckily his back was turned from her. "Because you were playing with my hair…it was comforting…and I feel guilty because no matter what I or the rest of my family does…we can't comfort…Chloe."

Hannah jumped up and hugged him from behind. "Baby listen to me…Chloe is going to have a hard time…your mother too…but if you love and support each other. It will get better. Your mom and Chloe for that matter wouldn't want you to stop seeking comfort or anything that you need because of guilt. It's okay to feel angry…and sad…but let everyone help you…your parents…Luke…Chloe…Joe…your grandparents…ME." Then she turned him around so that he could look into her eyes. "I'm here...it is going to be alright…Matt."

Matt ran his fingers through her long red hair then he ran his finger down her cheek. "I love you Hannah."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She pulled him down and their lips met in a lingering kiss. They didn't hear the door open.

"Ahem."

They broke apart. Hannah recognized the voice. "Hi mom…"

"It's ten thirty…I'm sorry honey but we need to get home."

Hannah ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. "I'll be right there." She watched as her mother left. She turned and kissed him again. When they broke apart she took his face in her hands. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes…I'll be fine…go before your mother sends in SWAT."

He watched her go inside. When she was gone he looked up into the heavens. 'God help my family through this…especially Chloe.'


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next installment. I lost the original version of this chapter in the midst of moving and my computer going kaput….but I like this version a lot better. Enjoy and thanks for reading. Amber

Chapter 11

Luke and Matt pulled up to Bayport High the next morning. The drive had been a grim and quiet one to say the least. They locked their van and proceeded to the front door. Hannah and Tiffany were both waiting on the same bench they always did along with their cousin Olivia. AJ had managed to sneak up behind her and tickle her sides. Olivia shrieked and turned around. "Stop it! That…." The sight of their approach obviously silenced her she jumped up and was first to reach them.

Her beautiful blue eyes studied both of her cousins critically. She was speechless. Both of their eyes were blood shot and bags were under them. Matt hadn't even shaved he looked like he had slept in his clothing. She knew why of course…her father had come home terribly upset after receiving a call from Captain Riley…when he got home which was very late she over heard him tell their mother what had happened. She was truly lost for words. She did however pull them both to her. "I overheard dad talking to mom last night…I can't even imagine."

Luke swallowed and made a feeble attempt to smile at her. "We'll be okay Liv…"

AJ came up behind her and shook his head. "The hell you are…look don't shut us out okay…we are here to help if you need it alright."

Luke felt an arm snake around his waste and a sent of Lavender beside him. He didn't even have to look to know that it was Tiffany standing there. He put his arm around her and squeezed. Luke looked to his left and saw that Hannah was clinging to his brother's hand tightly. Suddenly he was very grateful for their support. "We know." They stood there for several minutes and didn't move until the bell rang.

Matt cursed. "Damn it…I'll get detention if I don't get to English Lit!"

"Me too!" Hannah gasped. They both took off at a dead run.

Luke looked at AJ and Olivia. "What the hell does that mean?"

Olivia giggled. "Oh four times last week they were late for the tardy bell after one minute…Mr. Simpson threatened them both with detention if they were late again."

Tiffany laughed… "No wonder Hannah ran…Her mother would ground her for a week."

"Speaking of tardy we'd better move it. We have Calculus Tiffany." Luke said. He took her hand and they went their separate ways.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Matt was sitting in his Trigonometry class trying to concentrate…but he couldn't get the image of his sister's broken bloody body out of his mind. Not to mention what the sick bastard did to his sister's soul. She was always so vibrant and feisty. Now she was a shell. Her soul seemed to be lost in a pit of despair and her heart full of fear. Tears stung his eyes as he thought about it. The lunch bell finally rang shocking him out of his reverie. Olivia and Hannah all gathered their things quietly. Matt did too and pulled his book bag over his shoulder. They headed to the cafeteria in silence. It was broken by a cocky voice from behind them.

"Jade did you hear?"

"Hear what Chris?"

Olivia tensed Chris Vance and his girlfriend Jade Hall were both slimy, selfish, awful, human beings. And as far as she was concerned they deserved each other…but Chris always tried to get Matt to go off on him. Chris tried cornering her once under the bleachers in the gym after a volley ball game…saying that the daughter of Joe Hardy had to be a prude and would want some variety. She was shocked at first…then when he reached for her and forced her to kiss him…she did what her father would have done and decked him. Luke had overheard a struggle unaware that it was his cousin in trouble at first and came to do the right thing…That was until he saw her kicking Chris Vance in the jewels while grabbing his hair. Luke had to pull her away and actually cover her mouth to get her voice under control. Ever since then the tension between the Hardy friends and Vance friends had been very tense.

"Oh my dad got a juicy lead about Chloe Hardy."

Jade's fake sweet voice asked. "What is that sweetie? We can even put it in this month's school paper. I'll put it in the feature section just for you?"

Matt wheeled around and approached Chris with a look of utter fury. Olivia knew and she could see so did Hannah that his was about to be bad? She looked over Chris's shoulder hoping that AJ or Luke was around…Matt hissed. "You shut up about my sister…you slimy bastard."

Chris gave Matt a fake look of understanding. "Oh Matt it's not entirely her fault…I mean your mother seduced every male journalist in the state of New York…Chloe's just following in her mother's footsteps. It's just a shame that your father had…"

What ever else he was planning to say was cut off by a crunching sound. Olivia tried to grab Matt but he was already on top of Vance punching him. Chris lashed back out at him with a solid kick to the ribs. Jade jumped on top of Matt's back pulling his hair trying to get him off. That was when Olivia tackled her and they began to roll across the floor. Scratching and pulling each other's hair. Hannah tried to pull them apart. But it was hopeless. "Oh my god! Help! Someone HELP!"

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Luke was leaving his English class holding Tiffany's hand when AJ approached them along with his brother Robert. No far behind was Tiffany's sister Ruth Ann and his cousin Rachel. AJ had just left gym and the rest had left World Hisory. They were all heading towards the cafeteria. They heard Hannah cry "Oh my god! Help someone HELP!"

Luke ran towards the noise not believing what he was seeing. His brother was in a fit of rage with Chris Vance his cousin Olivia was pulling Jade Hall's hair they were both slapping each other. They all acted instinctively. Luke, AJ, and Robert pulled Matt away from Chris. Three of Chris's friend from the paper had done the same. But both boys resisted pulling at them trying to impose as much harm to the other as possible. Rachel was screaming at her sister and pulling her arms. "Olivia! Have you gone crazy! What are you doing?" Ruth Ann had her other arm. Tiffany after assessing that the boys were for the moment under control went to Olivia and hissed "Olivia Hardy what has gotten into you? What the hell happened?"

Hannah was finally able to get in front of her boyfriend. "Matt stop he's not worth it!"

Tiffany was looking at Hannah her best friend trying to find some answers. But all she got was a look of barely controlled anger.

"What is going on here?"

Tiffany turned on her spot and Ruth Ann looked up and paled. They both stuttered. "D..d…daddy?"

Teachers were now coming from every direction along with their one security guard.

Tiffany watched as her father eyed the group of teens. It didn't take him long to figure out who to speak to. "Hardy clan…office conference room...and step on it. Newspaper group…high tail it to your editing room and stay put."

Jade shrieked. "But Chris's jaw is broken! It's all Matt's fault! He did it! You're only doing this because your daughter." She pointed to Tiffany. "Is sleeping with HIM!" She gestured towards Luke then pointed madly, "And you grew up with their dads!"

Chet Mortin remained calm. "Young lady I will send the nurse to evaluate everyone. Plus I will be looking at the surveillance tapes. I will treat everyone fairly. Now move it!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, I posted the wrong chapter for you guys. Here is the next installment. The chapter I posted for chapter 12 was a draft for this chapter. So hopefully you will like the enhancements and continuation of the story. Thanks for the reviews. Amber

Chapter 12 new

Frank was sitting next to his daughter's bed holding her hand. It was almost 11:00. He was determined that she would wake up with him next to her. Callie was dozing in the chair on the other side of the bed. She hadn't slept well. Frank of course had to tell her who had done this to their little girl. Callie had thrown up in the bathroom and started sobbing…how she had a funny feeling about the composite she saw on television just a month before and all he could do was hold her and reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

A moan from the bed got his attention. Callie sat up like a shot and took Chloe's other hand. Frank stroked Chloe's hair. "Princess…it's daddy…can you hear me?

"Yes…" Chloe turned her head towards him. Frank's heart broke. The happiness that used to be in her eyes was gone. Now all that was there was despair and confusion.

"Baby…it's going to be okay…We love you so much."

"I'm sorry daddy…I shouldn't have helped. I…"

Callie kissed her hand. "Oh sweetie…you were tricked and it isn't your fault. Don't be ashamed. It will be alright."

"Why does it hurt so much?"

Callie bit her lip and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Because it was traumatic…both physically and emotionally…you're still a little girl and that makes everything even more confusing. But the one thing you have to know is that…this isn't your fault…it's his fault…he set out to hurt you."

"But why mommy."

Callie took a deep breath. "Because he is mean…he wanted to control you…and hurt…" she paused to gain her composure. "You."

"That doesn't make sense."

Frank leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It will in time sweetie…right now…you have to rest."

Chloe was so exhausted that she complied at once. Callie choked back a sob. "Oh Frank…I'm scared."

He sat down on the sofa and pulled Callie beside him. "I know baby…its okay."

"If I could take her place I would…I'd do anything to stop this."

"I know…so would I." Both he and Callie watched Chloe sleep holding each other. Callie was crying softly into his shoulder. Frank instinctively held her rubbing her back until her sob's quieted and she took a deep shaky breath. She lifted her head and looked in his eyes. He smiled at her sadly and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Callie was so grateful for him. How understanding he really was…she knew at that moment that her family was going to make it through this…that they still did have each other. She mouthed to him. 'Thank you' and kissed his cheek. She then allowed herself to feel his arms around her. The same strong arms that always made her feel so safe.

A knock broke their thoughts. They both jumped at the sound. Callie to her feet and Frank turning around still seated. The door opened. "Hey dad…Mom."

Fenton could see at a glance that something was incredibly off and he couldn't put his finger on it. Callie's eyes were swollen and red from crying. They both looked exhausted. But that was expected…No it was something else. It was like…awkward. His wife picked up on it to and broke the silence.

"How is she?" Laura asked looking at Chloe's vitals as she spoke.

Frank answered quietly. "Recovering…as best she can…she made it through the night no sign of infection."

"Good." Laura whispered. She smoothed her granddaughter's hair and smiled at her eldest son.

At that moment Frank knew something was wrong. He looked at his father. "What is going on?"

Then it hit Fenton why there was an awkward silence from when they first walked in. Chloe was sleeping…possibly after being awake for a short time…Callie finally breaking down. Fenton could actually picture in his mind what had happened prior to their arrival. Frank had calmed Callie down and they had for at least a moment found a little bit of comfort from each other. It was only when Frank repeated his question did Fenton snap out of his epiphany. "DAD! What is wrong? What has happened?"

Fenton jumped. Laura bit her lip but said nothing. She watched her husband's expression change from what she liked to call the detective look to the fatherly look. He cleared his throat and said. "Urm…there was a fight at Bayport High…Chet called and said that Matt punched someone braking his jaw, and Matt is hurt too. Olivia was also involved in some way. According to witnesses though this boy and his girl friend had verbally accosted Matt first and he snapped I'm not making excuses for Matt's actions but given what has happened… "

Callie gasped. "Who did Matt hit?"

Fenton looked at Callie and answered simply, "Chris Vance…"

Frank narrowed his eyes and Callie sucked in her breath. Fenton continued. "We'll sit with her…if you want. But you both need to get there."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank and Callie rushed up to the school just a boy was being taken in an ambulance. A petite plump woman with red hair and green eyes got in the back looking worried. A slim rather attractive young teenager with black hair was biting her lip with tears running down her face. Frank took Callie by the arm and pulled her through the door without preamble. That was clearly Chris Vance and his mother in the ambulance and the black haired girl was his girlfriend.

They could hear shouting from in the office from behind Chet's door. Frank looked inside the conference room and saw his two boys and one look told Frank everything his father said was true. Vanessa was in there with them. A medic was putting an IV into Matt's arm. He was about to rush over but the yelling in Chet's office reached his ears.

"Mr. Mortin if you don't expel that little punk for punching my son I am going to sue this school for damages and file charges!"

Frank felt his wife tense and felt her whip past him with lightning speed. His decision was made for him. Vanessa and Hannah could for the moment keep an eye on Matt. Right now…he had to keep Callie from hitting Edward Vance. She opened he door with a bang just as he had caught up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

Frank could feel the tension ease a bit and as he expected her to. She didn't lash out. Instead she gave her formal boss the glare that silenced him and his children every single time and then some. Joe had started to snap a defense when he stopped short and sucked in his breath. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Callie tilted her head slightly and said. "So Ed…have you actually listened to what Mr. Mortin has to say or are you doing you're usual crap of…I'm going to take a bit of the truth and exploit it so that it sounds good."

"Callie Hardy…you're son is the one who lost his temper and broke my son's jaw."

Callie didn't deny what he said but countered. "And your son…upset mine by accosting him with insults that have nothing to do with them. It makes me sick that you actually suggested that Chloe acted inappropriately when she is lying in the hospital with multiple IV's, of pain medicines and antibiotics. You have a story about how this sick pedophile was finally caught and you could write it appropriately if you wished but no instead you chose to slander me and my daughter just because of MY not taking your crap."

"I intend to press charges Callie…"

Joe piped up. "They can too…you're son fought back it is what my grandmother used to say 'Even Steven.'"

"Oh please!" Edward sneered.

Callie hissed. "Please nothing Ed." She walked towards him and stuck her finger in his face threateningly. "You listen and listen good…if you so much as breathe our daughters name in the paper or to the press I will personally come and snap your neck like a twig. You dragged our kids into a personal vendetta against me you and I don't appreciate it. I still have my journal from the Gazette from all the shit you pulled. SO cut the crap and grow up!"

Then without another word Callie turned on her heel and marched out the door following Matt to the ambulance. Frank set his jaw and added. "And just so that we are clear that goes ten fold from me to. It's one thing to talk about my wife but what you said about Chloe to you're son was just wrong! Stay away from them and I might not slug you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Frank and Callie were at the hospital with one of their children. Matt was taken down for x-rays. Callie was pacing and very worried. What was going to happen to Matt? Frank had managed to call Joe and got the full version of events. He knew that Matt was at the very least going to suspended for a short period of time. Matt was a lot like his brother in many ways, but very rarely got physical with anybody. The only explanation to Matt's rage Frank surmised was that he had a lot of anger built up on the inside. Chris Vance just belittled Matt at the wrong time and what was worse was what he belittled Matt about. He was going to have to have another talk with Eddie Vance in the very near future. He wanted to protect Chloe's privacy so that she could heal.

"Frank?"

He jumped at the sound of his wifes voice. "Yes sweetie?"

"He's just angry about what happened to Chloe. Chris should not have said those things. And Eddie had no buisness telling his father any of that."

"I know. But he still has to be responsible for his actions."

The gurny with Matt on it came back into the room. Matt was paler and very uncomfortable. Callie seized his hand. "Matt are you okay?"

"It hurts to move." He answered.

"I'm sure it does." Frank said to his son gently.

The doctor came in at that point. "Well Mr. Hardy you have three fractored ribs. You're going to be very sore for a while."

"Joy...what about school."

"You won't be going back there for at least a week. You will need to see an orthopedic tomorrow. I'm sending you hone with vicodin and strict orders for a lot of rest and no exhersion."

Matt only grunted in response. Frank shook the mans hand. "Thank you doctor."

"Any time."

Matt looked over at both his parents. He sighed. "I really messed up this time."

Matt watched as his father helped him with his shirt. He answered. "Matt you know you are in trouble. But what I am worried about is how you are coping with everything."

Matt turned away from his fathers gaze. His eyes were stinging. He managed to answer. "I guess not as well as I thought. Chris said some awful things about Chloe then mom. I lost it because I know mom and Chloe. They are victims in all this and he tried to say that mom was." He stopped because he remembered his mother was in the room.

Callie hugged him and finished his thought. "A scarlett woman."

"How can he say that? What is he playing at?" Matt said confused.

Frank helped his son into a wheel chair and wheeled him to the entrance of the ER. Joe was waiting along with Olivia and Vanessa.

Matt studied his cousin. "Why are you here Liv?"

Joe answered. "Both you and Olivia have been suspended for a week. Chris and Jade as well."

Matt groaned. "I deserve it but you don't. You only tried to get Jade off me."

Olivia shook her head. "No I lost it just like you did Matt. Don't feel bad about me. I'm fine."

Joe smiled at them. "Let's go check on Chloe."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Chloe was in her room. She was watching TV but a man in a suit and tie walked in. "Miss. Hardy."

Chloe jumped and her lip started to tremble. She pulled up her covers to cover her self. "Who are you?"

He held up a hand. "Don't be scared sweetie. I'm with the FBI. Agent Gray."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."

He pulled out a badge it read. Federal Bueruea of Investigation. She still wasn't convinced. He continued. "I have some questions dear."

Chloe wailed. "I don't want to talk."

The man smiled at her. "I know it is hard but there are some things that need to know."

Chloe covered head under the covers. "I won't. Leave me alone!" She screamed.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe was first off the elevator followed by Vanessa and Olivia. Frank, Callie, and Matt were right behind them. Joe heard his niece scream. "Leave me alone!"

He ran down the hall, Frank the could hear was right beside him. They entered the room and saw Chloe under her blankets and...Joe grabbed the man by the shirt pinned hin against the wall and hissed. "Arthur Gray? What are you doing here?"

The FBI head answered. "I have to talk to her."

Joe narrowed. "Not right now you don't." He looked over and saw Frank trying to sooth his now very upset daughter.

Joe dragged the man out into the hall. He continued. "What do you need to know?"

"Some details that she may be able to indulge. Her assailant has ties with some shady individuals. I need to know if Chloe saw any of them."

"Have you read her statement. He kept her confined to that van. He was the only person around. How dare you try to question her with out Frank or Callie there!"

"It is necessary Joe. It has to be done."

"Well you will need to get a warrent and Frank or Callie still have to be present."

"We'll see Joe. If this is how you want to play it."

Joe seethed as he walked down the hall. He pulled out his cell phone. "NAN! Your boss just came to question Chloe about her assailent's possible ties with 'shady' subjects. What the hell is he talking about?"

Joe listened his knuckles turned white because he was clutching the phone so tightly. "How much of a connection are we talking about?"

He listened some more and sighed. He disconnected and walked into Chloe's room. He approached Frank who was hugging his daughter. She was calmer but her eyes were still full of terror. He whispered in Frank's ear. "We need to talk."

Callie took Frank's place. Vanessa, Matt, and Olivia continued their conversation. Frank followed his brother outside. Joe continued walking until they were in a waiting area. "Boys."

They both turned around at the sound of their father's voice. Joe grabbed his father by the arm and led him and Frank into a physician consultation room. Joe shut the door and both men gave him curious looks.

Fenton was completely clueless. "What's going on?"

Frank answered furiously. "Arthur Gray came and tried to question Chloe."

Fenton was dumbfounded. "For heaven sakes why?"

Frank turned to Joe. "What did he tell you?"

Joe said. "Not much, he said that Chloe's assailent was connected with some shady individuals. I told him that Chloe's statement indicated she saw no one else except her assailent. Then I called Nancy."

"What did she say?" Both Fenton and Frank asked.

Joe sighed deeply. "William Todd went to school with Michael Andolini who is Antonio Andolini's little brother. Last week Antonio Andolini escaped from prison."

Frank sat down hard on the couch. "I thought Antonio Andolini was dead."

Joe shook his head. "That is what Nancy thought too...until she saw the classified bulletin about his escape. They think the brothers are together and are in the state of New York."


End file.
